


Home is Where the Heart Is

by dearosemary



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alpha!I.M, alpha!hoseok, alpha!hyunwoo, beta!jooheon, beta!kihyun, beta!minhyuk, omega!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearosemary/pseuds/dearosemary
Summary: During the filming of ‘Music Bank’ this afternoon, a small wound and swelling was discovered on Hyungwon’s knee. He immediately went to the hospital, and following an examination was diagnosed with the early stages of cellulitis [a bacterial skin infection]. According to the doctor, if he does not undergo the treatment required for the early stages of cellulitis, the bacteria could spread quickly, and therefore it was decided that he would immediately be hospitalized.We once again sincerely apologize to the fans in Hong Kong who have been waiting a long time for MONSTA X’s world tour.It was Starship’s statement, but little Netizen know that Hyungwon was actually going into heat. Heat? How is it possible while in the 21st century, people believe that the Dynamic isn't working anymore due to the extinction of Omegas.That's right, Hyungwon is a rare Omega.





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hyungwonho just needs some omegaverse, imo!

His mistakes started with his don't worries. Carelessness. 

 

“Hyungwon-ah, wake up now or we’ll be late!” Kihyun take off the blanket harshly because a nudge won't make the sleepy-head open his eyes.

 

“Hmm …” Hyungwon get up with the weird feeling. His throat feels burn and his body craves for Kihyun’s touch like just now, even if it's not too strong but the urge is there.

 

_Oh. My. God._

 

“You okay?” Kihyun frowns as seeing Hyungwon suddenly freaking out to check his phone. 

 

Hyungwon looks up and gives his hyung a nervous smile,“Yeah, I'm okay. I just checked the time.”

 

Kihyun wants to dig further but he decided to shrug it off since he didn't have time for scolding Hyungwon as usual, but before he disappear completely, he turned around and said,”I don't know you buy a new perfume but it smells good, by the way.” 

 

Hyungwon buried his face into his palm. He is being careless. How can he forget his heat schedule. Right. Hyungwon is an Omega. A rare one because people already believed that Omegas didn't exist anymore, especially a male Omega. In the 21st century, just a Beta or Alpha female who can bear a children. Of course, it isn't working for Hyungwon because he is an Omega. He could bear as many as children he wants.

 

The problem is no one knows Hyungwon’s dynamic except his family. It's not like he is scared if he reveal it he will be being abducted and someone sold him just to be a sex slave. Well, this is not the past. Hyungwon though the ancestors were brainless to let the desire get themselves, affecting really badly toward Omegas population. Being the lowest among the other dynamics, Omegas were treated like a pet. In the end, being abused physically and mentally drove them into suicide. 

 

Hyungwon couldn't decide whether he should be thankful or not. He is glad he wasn't born in the past but he can't live freely in the present. He doesn't want to be a trope and let himself to  being experimented for the shake of science like a rare Omega that discovered in the Europe. That's why he took the suppressant and scene blocker to cover his secondary gender.

 

Hyungwon’s face is getting pale when he found his bottle of suppressant that he hide in the deepest part of his bag is empty. 

 

Holy!

 

He forget to make the new one as well!

 

Considering there is no suppressant for Omegas anymore, Hyungwon have to make it himself or his mother would be the one who make it if he was busy. When he was presented, he did some research to make one and it took him three years to find the right amount of each ingredient. It means that had spent twelve times of heat without the suppressant and it really damn painful.

 

Okay, don't worry. Hyungwon keeps repeating the words like a mantra. He had experienced the same situation like this—it hit when he was busy and tired because of the comeback—but he is positive will pass this one too. He just hope the heat won't kick in until tomorrow. However, Kihyun’s comment really bug him. Hyungwon couldn't help but feeling a little bit anxious.

 

After about five minutes fought with himself, Hyungwon took a peak to see how many person in the living room. 

 

None.

 

Okay.

 

In the speed of light, Hyungwon run into bathroom, ignoring four pairs of eyes that followed his strange movement from the kitchen.

 

“Did you get a stomach ache, Hyung?” IM, the maknae of Monsta X, asked.

 

“Are you really okay, Hyungwonnie?” Kihyun, once again concerned.

 

“What happens to him?” Wonho also butt in.

 

Meanwhile, Hyungwon slump after lock the door.”I’m okay, just wanna pee!” He reassured.

 

Hyungwon hates keeping a secret from his members. It's not like he doesn't believe them. He just couldn't bring himself to see what kind of reaction they would show. Hyungwon doesn't want his members treat him differently. He just want to see him as Hyungwon, not as a rare Omega that everyone should worship.

 

 

Within an hour, the members of Monsta X has arrived at KBS’s building to do the filming of Music Bank. As usual, they have to put on make-up beforehand but this time Hyungwon couldn't sit comfortably as Hoseok, one of his older member, looks at him with such as intense eyes. Ugh, what's supposed to mean? Hyungwon tried to ignore the itching feel to bare his neck for the Alpha, showing the sign of submission. He always found himself wanting to do that but the pull have not been fucking strong like this time.

 

“Where are you going, Hyungwon?” Kihyun asked when he saw Hyungwon walked toward the door once the make-up was finished. 

 

“Bathroom,” He replied without turning around, Hyungwon couldn't bear the desire anymore. He should keep his distance for a moment before there's slick between his tights.

 

Don't worry, everything will be okay. Hyungwon reassured himself over his reflection. His face is paler than usual. The soap which contains of 100% scene blocker he used everyday is still working, but it couldn't shut his inner Omega’s wish. He wants an Alpha, not any Alphas but Hoseok. Hyungwon has a little crush on his hyung but he doesn't want to get his hopes up, realizing the muscular and firm Alpa won't be interested in him. 

 

“Hi, there!” 

 

Hyungwon is forced to cut off his thoughts when he heard someone greeted him.

 

“Hello, sunbaenim!” He greeted back while bowing slightly. All of places, why he should meet his (the most person he should avoid at all cost) senior in the bathroom.

 

“You're beautiful as always, Hyungwon!” He complimented, but instead of flustered, he really wants to roll his eyes. His Alpha senior has done a lot of efforts to get into his pants but hasn't got the result he wanted, yet. Hell, Hyungwon would never give in.

 

He gives him  a fake smile in return.”Thanks. Uhm, I’ll take my leave, then.” 

 

But before he could escape, a hand gripped his wrist,”Why rushing?”

 

“Because my group would be performing soon, so please take off your hand.” Hyungwon made sure his voice was full of annoyance.

 

“Can you stop playing hard to get?” His senior tightened his grip, making Hyungwon gasped in response. He tried to release it but this damn Alpha already shown him his dominance. He couldn't be here any longer. He knows the (asshole) Alphas could be capable of when they're angry. Oh my ...he doesn't want to imagine it.

 

Someone please save me, he prayed silently.

 

“Hyungwon …” As soon as hearing someone calls his name, the Alpha senior let go of Hyungwon’s hand. The brunette beamed to the person who is none other than his hyung, Hoseok.”Ah, hello sunbaenim! I'm sorry if i interrupted your conversation but PD-nim said our grup have to prepare for the recording,”

 

“Sure,” It was obvious that the senior hid his annoyances behind his fake smile,”See you later, Hyungwon.” He patted his junior’s shoulder with a little bit pressure to give him a message that this won't end like just this and then bumping himself to Hoseok intentionally.

 

“Asshole,” Hyungwon cursed under his breath.”just fuck yourself for all I care.”

 

“He still hasn't give up?” 

 

Hyungwon almost forget that Hoseok is there with him.”Yeah, I don't know. He keeps coming when I make it clear that I’m not interested.” The brunette washed his hands before checking himself on the mirror. The burning feeling appears again but he doesn't think it’s the sign of pre-heat yet.

 

“Let's go, hyung.” Hyungwon sees his hyung followed him in silence. He's glad for it because he is not in the mood for talking about the senior Alpha just now. He doesn't understand why his senior (even junior) make a move on him. He's not beautiful at all, he is too tall and lanky instead. However, (based on what he read) Omegas have the charms that couldn't be explained. They effortlessly could attract both Alphas and Betas.

 

“Hyungwon, do you really hate Alphas?”

 

The sudden question makes Hyungwon turn his head toward his Alpha hyung,“Huh?”

 

Hoseok pressed his lips together before says,“Well, you know. I haven't seen you being in relationship or just fuck with one.” 

 

“It's not true. I’ve seen Alphas too,” _but_ I  _never had sex with them._ They called the relationship off when Hyungwon proclaimed that he won't sleep with them, ever. He just worried if during sex he would scream knot me! and when those two words come out, he absolutely fucked up. The naive Hyungwon believed there would be at least an Alpha who stays and agrees to be platonic before he trusted him/her enough to reveal his secret. However, there's nobody. He concludes that every Alpha was just after his body.

 

“Really? Then, how come you turns down every hot Alpha senior?” Hoseok emphasizes certain word to confront the taller brunette.

 

Hyungwon shrugs,”They're just not my type.” _You're my type._ Of course, he doesn't dare to tell his hyung the last part.

 

———★———

 

After the recording, Hoseok could just watch Hyungwon’s every move. The brunette is acting weird today, as if he's afraid of something. Hoseok really wants to assure him that whatever his problem, he would be there. Probably, it is about the Alpha senior when he was in the bathroom. He wanted to know what they're talking about, but it's not his place. He is just his hyung who hopelessly in love with him, yet the younger is too blind to see it. 

Hoseok (for a long time) is scared if Hyungwon doesn't return his feelings, he might break. Although he's an Alpha and having a well-built body, his heart is really fragile. Once he’s in love, he falls really deep. The lack of Hyungwon’s response for Alphas doesn't help either. How many times Hoseok pampered him,—trying to give him proof that he's different with other Alphas—he still thinks him as his bandmates.

“Seems like you notice it too.” Hoseok jumped slightly from his seat. Here comes, the most observant member of monsta X, Kihyun. He is called a mom of the group for a reason.”...as expected.” He added.

“What?” Hoseok asked innocently, trying to act dumb to be exact.

 

“You couldn't fool me.” Kihyun rolls his eyes before settling himself next to Hoseok.”We all know you have feeling for him but the idiot is too slow, so yeah.”

Hoseok sigh,”Right. You guys set us up in the same room, let me always being paired with him, even tell me he's in trouble with senior so I could be his knight in shining armor.”

“Oho! Finally you admit it.” Kihyun smirk mischievously.

Hoseok groaned,“How can I admit it while Hyungwon was next to me!” He remembered the day when they gathered together in the living room, playing spin the bottle. When it was his turn, Minhyuk suddenly asked him if hyungwonho is real. Of course, he said no but he regretted it as Hyungwon make a distance since then.

“Where is Hyungwonnie?” Speak of the devil, Minhyuk just return from the restroom. However, it’s not too important than his question. He scanned the waiting room and indeed, the brunette is not here. Where is he? Just a minute ago he still talk with their manager.

“Manger hyung said he would drive hyung to the hospital since he's not feeling well and then pick us up—” Hoseok took his bag in the speed of lighting, didn't wait until Jooheon finished talking. He couldn't just be here and sit. He should know what’s wrong with Hyungwon so that he could take care of him. 

Hoseok was running as far as he can, ignoring the strange face everyone gave him because he is still in his costume stage. His mind couldn't be thinking, just hoping he isn't too late. As soon as he’s in parking area, his eyes search for their van. This couldn't be happening as their concert is right before his eyes. It's one of Hyungwon’s dreams to be able to perform in the bigger stage abroad after all. He slumped himself on the dirt floor while still panting. 

He is late.

 

Where should he go now? Hospital? He doesn't know which hospital is it. Back to the waiting room? Hell no, he is too embarrassed. Hoseok let out a heavy sigh. He doesn't have any other choice than back to the dorm and waiting his other members to return. He forced himself to get up and stopped the taxi.

Thirty minutes like an entirely year for Hoseok. He thanked the driver and said keep the change as the driver sometimes make an effort to distract him to think any possibility that might happen to Hyungwon. He takes his time to reach the dorm. His mind couldn't stop thinking about Hyungwon. He hopes it's just the flu or fever, not the serious matter. If the latter really happen, he would choose not to be the part of the concert either. He is positive, the other will do the same but he knows the agency won't let it. They would say just because one member is sick, it doesn't mean they should postpone the concert.

When Hoseok open the door after pressed the code, he frowns because something tickling his noses. Unconsciously, he follows the source that somehow lead him to his shared room. 

What. The.

His head was dizzy after the scene hit him like a hurricane. Fresh citrus notes of lime and orange sparkle with effervescent highlights as they lead to a luscious blend of berry and cherry in this playful scent. Leafy green accents add intensity as a base of vanilla creates sweet tones.

His mouth was watering. His pupils were dilating rapidly as the scent of slick and lust washed over him in potent waves. 

There was Hyungwon, in his bed, panting. As if smelling the Alpha, Hyungwon poked his head. 

“Alpha,” Hyungwon whined, his face is flushed and his eyes were glassy.

Hoseok’s instinct was screaming.

_Mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this crap. Any grammatical errors, misspellings, or any suggestions will gladly accepted ^^  
> Credit to soompi for the summary.  
> 


End file.
